1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for feeding wildlife and aquatics and, more particularly, to an enclosed feeder that can be filled while standing on the ground, yet projects a quantity of feed a distance away from the feeder with a sudden burst of pressurized air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many parts of the United States, hunting has become big business. On many ranches, more money is made off the hunting leases than is made off the raising of livestock. To attract hunters and to get a premium price for a lease, it is important that the hunters be able to kill the game they are hunting.
The most common method of hunting white-tailed deer is the use of a feeder that periodically feeds the deer. A blind for the hunter is located a short distance away, but within line of sight with the feeder. Leading up to the hunting season, feed such as corn is put in a feeder that will automatically dispense the feed at a predetermined time, normally shortly after daybreak. By the time hunting season arrives, the deer is used to going to the feeder after daybreak to eat some dispensed feed (typically corn).
When hunting season arrives, the hunter goes out to a deer blind that is within visible shooting distance of the deer feeder. The hunter will arrive before the scheduled dispensing of feed. If everything works according to plan, shortly after daybreak, the deer feeder will dispense feed, the deer will arrive and at daybreak, the hunter will have an opportunity to harvest the deer feeding next to the deer feeder.
Following the above scenario, whoever is managing the deer lease will periodically fill the deer feeders. Many different types of deer feeders have been designed, built and installed on leases. One type of deer feeder is located up high in a tree or on a stand. These types of deer feeders have to be lowered, or have some way provided, so that a person can fill the deer feeder. This is a very cumbersome task and sometimes requires two people.
Another problem that exists is that wild animals may get into or tip over the deer feeders. Wild or feral hogs are a problem in many parts of the country. The wild or feral hogs will root around and tip over the deer feeder, causing the feed to spill on the ground. Also, wild animals or rodents may get up inside of the deer feeder itself to eat the feed.
Another problem that exists with the current deer feeders is the deer feeders do not dispense an accurate measured quantity of feed. The feed that is dispensed has a tendency to fall right below the deer feeder and not be projected some distance away from the deer feeder.